Memoria
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: Marchello mira a Cossette, obsesionado con que no crezca jamás.


**Memoria**

Estoy transpirando como nunca. En el espejo que el anciano Aramond Gavarie prometió como parte de tu dote, cuando tus senos se formaran como pesadas gotas de grasa sobre tu pecho y estuvieras en edad de contraer matrimonio conmigo, la sangre de su garganta comienza a coagularse. No puedes gritar aún. A penas y te has quitado la capucha de tu capa negra, dejando que tus cabellos del color del trigo maduro en mis sueños de julio, se caigan sobre tus hombros. Quieres saber cómo he podido. Qué voy a hacerte ahora, que limpio la hoja de mi espada preferida, la que nunca imaginaste que usaría para trozar tu carne, que he de comer cruda más tarde. No quiero que te preocupes. La he afilado bien, especialmente para el día de hoy. No tendrá problemas para cortar otro cuerpo. En especial el tuyo, tan pequeño. Me acusas de pecar en contra de tu Dios (del que descreo por completo), de introducirme en tu casa diciendo mentiras acerca de mi origen, abusando de vuestra preciosa hospitalidad para conmigo, un simple bohemio que escapó de la ciudad y pidió alojo en tu castillo alquilado indefinidamente, cuando a penas eras una nínfula de dos años de edad, que no podía pararse sola. Antes de que comenzaras a arruinarte, haciendo crecer tu magnífico capullo en busca de degenerarlo en corrupción. Pero no te preocupes, Cossette. Te liberaré de eso. Soy tu salvador. El príncipe al rescate por el que rogaste a tus padres para que fuese parte de tu familia, embelesada como estabas en tu niñez con mis dibujos. Nuestras almas se amaban, aunque no pudiera nuestra carne joven corresponder a sus impulsos. Aún te amo, por eso hago todo esto. Quiero que perdures, así de perfecta en la eternidad. No basta con pintarte, eso es insuficiente. El original debe perdurar como es ahora.  
Me pides que te olvide. Que te perdone la vida que ya no te pertenece, porque se las has cedido a cada una de mis obras. No puedo hacer tal cosa, sin venir a menos mi trabajo. ¡Es mi orgullo! Trata de entender, lo hago por tu bien. Todo lo haré solo. Nadie sabrá de é una guerra que está por estallar. Mañana mismo partiré hacia la ciudad, con tu Sauterice en mi cuidaré como si fuese el hijo que jamás tendremos.  
¡Si tú supieras las noches que pasé en vela pensando en cuánto me dolería ver tu cadera ensancharse para dar lugar a mi infame progenie, al niño que algún día me superaría en maniobras creativas o seguiría su camino como intelectual retirado en algún castillo a sufrir incomprensión! Ahora no tendremos que preocuparnos más. Yo me he preocupado ya bastante por ti.  
No puedes hacer de cuenta que no deseas lo mismo, mi pequeña crisálida. Abres la boca en una mueca de espanto, pero por dentro tu corazón sonríe. ¡Está a punto de ser abierto para dejar escapar a la verdadera tú, que posará eternamente en los lienzos que pinté! Me significas más que todo éste castillo en decadencia, disimulado con los cuidados de tu efímera madre, una versión arruinada de lo que serás si te lo permito. No creas que no te amo con cada partícula de mi ser. Así evitaré que te aburras de vivir en la caída de nuestra villa, deformando tu cuerpo entre libros y té dulce. Durante años y años, encerrada por tus nobles padres, esperando al esposo indicado. ¿No ha sido lo mejor que te librara del infame destino?  
Siempre he sabido, desde que te observaba dormir en mi regazo durante horas diurnas, en el Paseo frente al Lago, que serías mi perdición, Cossette. Alguien como tú debió saberlo desde el principio. ¡Revoloteabas a mi alrededor para seducirme y hacer que cayera en la locura! ¡Admítelo! Siempre supiste que eras especial, que yo te elegiría para sobrevivirme en mis lienzos. Que me enamoraría de ti, como sólo el artista puede amar el arte que se desvive en crear. Que algún día, feas muchachas en vestidos ordinarios admirarían tu soberbia figura, trasladada a la eternidad por mi mano.  
Todas ellas sabrán tu nombre…mezclaré el hermoso tono bermellón que ha fluído de tu garganta y ensuciado tu pecho y mentón, con un toque de azul ultramar. Así podré firmar una dedicatoria en mi más hermoso cuadro. ¡A tu memoria, mi pequeña Cossette, ahora eternamente encerrada en mi obra para que los espectadores admiren la belleza que me enamoró!


End file.
